fastfoodmusicfandomcom-20200213-history
Trina
Trina Sourpuss Harbor (born on December 3, 1978 in the backseat of a taxi) is a vulgar American rapper and booty model for XXL Magazine. Early into her career, Trina took initiative to crown herself various high school clique nicknames: "Da Baddest Bitch," "The Diamond Princess," and "The Garden of Eden." Trina has gone from vixen to looking like someone's fine ass aunt. Trina has achieved little chart success, releasing 12 singles and only having one break the top 75 of the Billboard Hot 100. In 2003, Trina introduced Chingy to some of her gay fans, which led to Chingy entering into various downlow relationships with bodybuilders and transsexuals. As a token of appreciation, Chingy awarded Trina an opportunity to spit 16 ghost-written bars on the "Right Thurr Remix." Peak of Success It would be nearing the end of the summer that Trina would release a rap-ballad with background and hook-singer of Destiny's Child, Kelly Knowles, titled "Here We Go." Unlike Trina's previous efforts to convey vulnerability through an R&B/rap mixture, the combination of Kelly and Trina was fucking brilliant. The song was a top 20 hit on the Billboard Hot 100; the music video for the song received moderately heavy play on BET. These few months were generally positive for both of the artists, as Trina was able to push 77,000 albums in a week, and Kelly Rowland could request vacation days from the human resources department at Verizon. Analysis The basic problem that has remained with Trina since her debut as a unrefined prostitute in the "Nann" music video is that Trina continues to present herself as an unrefined prostitute. Because of this, Trina's discography is scattered even though she has released almost as many singles as Jackie Christie has neck rolls. Proceeding in my analysis, Trina has achieved much of her success by being a hypersexualized, glamorous hoodrat with below average rapping skills. Her fanbase of Myspace bathroom models and men who wear snow boots, however, has remained stable and supportive of Trina's endeavors to continue her reign as a basic bitch, and this financial support has allowed for Trina to expand the range of trivial shit that she can talk about: from having pussy that men wanted to eat with gravy, to wearing Christian Louboutin heels, to dissing the ground-type Pokémon Khia. Unfortunately for Trina, she will never achieve gold-selling status. This is because, from my investigation, she has continuously recycled attempts to achieve cross-over success: adding popular female singers to her songs (Here We Go, I Got a Thang For You, Always, etc.). Trina is a staple artist for male rappers, though. She will definitely draw crowds if she is the opening act and free drinks are advertised. Famous Trina Quotes "See, I'm unemployed with no boss, ho./See while y'all sucking dick for free, I'm broke off, ho./See it pays to be the boss, ho./Shit! That's how you floss ho." "Sounds like blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah./I'm like, "Uh huh. Okay. Wassup? Shut up!" "All my ladies pop yo pussy like this./Shake ya body./Don't stop./Don't miss." "I know how to fuck./I know how to ride./I can spin around and keep the dick still inside." "Fuck BET." Awards and Achievements 12 Mixtapes under her belt Did not birth a child by Lil' Wayne 7 BET Award Nominations 3 Top 5 Rap Albums Graduated high school